dirtandwormsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouge the Bat (@queenofgemsxoxo)
"*takes pepper spray and sprays it in your eyes and throws the can behind me* #DontPlayMe #IfYouDontKnowHowToPlay" — @queenofgemsxoxo Rouge the Bat is the queen of gems, fashion, and looking perfect by doing absolutely nothing. She arrived to the twitter scene on May 2nd and is mostly notorious for causing trouble for Knuckles the Echidna, relaxing in her bathtub with a bath bomb bubbling while eating Chick-Fil-A, and posting several shoplifting hauls online. Appearance Rouge is an anthropomorphic white bat with tan skin and teal eyes. She wears flawless NARS-brand blue eye shadow, Yves Saint-brand pink lipstick that costs 37 rings per lipstick, rose gold glittered nails that she purchased on Etsy under her gloves, Urban Decay fake eyelashes, and wears Le Bouquet de la Mariee perfume on almost every occasion. Her fashion choices are typically high glamorous and expensive, but she is commonly seen in her spy uniform: a black skin-tight jumpsuit with white heels, white gloves, and a heart-shaped chestplate to show off her womanly shape. Personality Rouge, unlike most of her comrades in the mansion, is an extremely neutral-aligned individual. She tends to choose whatever side will benefit her more (jewels are a huge plus though!). She's known to be flirtatious and loves to tease people using her romantic charms and flirtatious comments. Despite being known to flirt with men, Rouge is actually interested in dating women but finds the reaction of men to be far more entertaining. She likes to shoplift till she drops and doesn't have any interest in others unless they benefit her or her jewel collection. Rouge has a tendency to get on the nerves of her fellow housemates due to her personality (ESPECIALLY Knuckles the Echidna, who hates her more than anything in the world). Despite being the way she is, Rouge does have a respect for Knuckles but finds his hot-headed personality too good to pass up. This hints that Rouge has a respect for those that are on her level of treasure huntry or power. She has a soft spot for younger individuals, her sister and Shadow the Hedgehog, who is a member of her alliance with Omega, Team Dark. Hence, she commonly pampers them and acts as a big sister for some of the characters. Unusually, she has shown a case of pampering Knuckles and Sonic by taking Knuckles out to get his nails done and by planning Sonic's wedding, but it is unknown if it's for her own interests or if it's out of kindness(?). Involvement in Sonic RP there's a lot to talk about. give me time. Pre-Beverly Hills wip Debut wip Second Floor Arc wip Restaurant Arc wip House Fire Arc wip Jungle Fire Arc wip Relationships Knuckles the Echidna (@mr_dirtandworms) Rouge has a very unusual relationship with Knuckles. Unlike anyone else in the household, she has a tendency to tease, trick, or humiliate him in order to get a laugh out of it. She does have a respect for him though, but finds Knuckles' personality too good to pass up. Knuckles and Rouge have gained a reputation of getting in arguments and fighting each other over petty stuff, resulting in typically Rouge drawing something on Knuckles' face with her makeup or pepper spraying him out of frustration. Rouge the Bat (@msfamilyjewels) Their sisterly relationship is heavily reflected throughout the roleplay. Rouge is commonly seen indulging in pranks against Knuckles, buying Chipotle together, shopping, and doing favors for each other. Rouge typically refers to her sister as "#SIS" in the roleplay. Blaze the Cat (@The_SolGuardian) One of Rouge's only friends in the roleplay, Rouge has a mutual respect for Blaze towards her fashion choices, her decisions in men, and her work ethic. Despite being incredibly friend to her, Rouge has a tendency to make her do a lot of dirty work for her. Such as having Blaze hold bags, clean up the messes she creates after teasing Knuckles, etc. Shadow the Hedgehog (@Agent_Shadow_H) Shadow and Rouge are friends that work in GUN together and commonly talk to each other. Rouge has been shown purchasing cologne for him and is currently trying to get him together with Silver the Hedgehog in order to get someone to love. She commonly pampers Shadow and is in an alliance known as Team Dark alongside Omega and Shadow. Sonic the Hedgehog (@chilidogluver420) Sonic and Rouge have a very mixed relationship. She commonly addresses him as "big blue" and is currently planning his wedding. However Rouge has gotten on Sonic's nerves many times and is one of the reasons he went into his Dark form during the Mephiles Death Incident. Silver the Hedgehog (xXDreamer2260Xx) Silver and Rouge do not talk much, but have talked a few times. Silver commonly annoys Rouge with how he talks and has gotten frustrated with him several times. To the point where she announced it to Silver and requested an apology gift, only to receive a aluminium-foil elephant. Only to be unsatisfied with the gift. Quotes * k im ready ;) heres all my bags someone help me carry them out #DontLookInsidePlease ! #Spoiled * Sweetie, don't be such a #brute to my #sis. #LetsSeeWhatchaGot #MeetMeAtEmeraldBeach #Sugar * #sis and i are going thru knuckles' room and LOOK WHAT WE FOUND WHAT IS THIS????????????? #SHOOK * Sheesh, I left my bath bombs and soap in the bathroom. Let's hope that #knucklehead didn't try and use one of them. * Sorry for being #me. #Winners just get everything, I guess. #OrMaybeImTheWorldsGreatestTreasureHunter ? * #RememberWhenICollectedHalfOfTheMasterEmeraldPieces #RememberWhenIFound3ChaosEmeraldsInASecurityChamber #Remember * Here's my haul from yesterday, by the way! Panties: $10 x6 bra: $37 x2 lace bralette: $35 crew socks: $13 casino: $10,251,685 * My uber has #CANDY and #PHONECHARGERS Well now, isn't that just pure luck? * *Holds up pepper spray at your face with my lavender nails with diamonds on top exposed* *sprays it again and throws it behind me* * *walks into the room wearing an expensive velvet robe with my makeup done and everything i have pink lemonade tea* It's been quiet boys.. * the presidents incubation * Fixed up Knuckles' icon and gave it a few filters. What do you think? SO much better than the one he has. Trivia * Rouge is a Gemini, which reflects her two-faced personality towards Knuckles the Echidna. * She currently possesses a Chaos Emerald. * Her BMI is 23. * Rouge takes a lot of inspiration from the Green M&M. References wipCategory:Accounts Category:Antagonists Category:Girls